Pin
, which was located in the Coffee Shop in 2006.]] :Were you looking for the real life pins? Pins are popular, collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island, and once gone, old pins will never return. A player obtains a pin by walking towards it and clicking 'Yes' in the dialogue box that pops up. Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. To find a pin, many penguins ask, "Where is the pin?" in-game or "Where did you find that pin?" if he/she is using Ultimate Safe Chat. Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you click in the right places, you will be able to view one pin that was hidden for that certain month (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook). With the exception of the Disney Castle Pin, all pins are not unlockable. Penguins can now see your pin collection in your Stamp Book. Before the inventory change in CPIP, pins were not correctly ordered. Tips *Here are some tips that were given by Screenhog- (Co-Creator of Club Penguin) in February 2008, on how to find pins. 1. They never hide pins in the Town, because it is the busiest room in Club Penguin. 2. They never hide pins in the same room two months in a row. Meaning, it will be at least another 2 months before they hide a pin in that room again. 3. They will never hide pins in the HQ (now the Command Room) because not all penguins are agents, and can't go in there. 4. They won't hide a pin on the Migrator. 5. They try not to hide pins in the same place twice. Pin list See main article: List of Pins Flags See main article: Flag Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. Originally, flags were only available to members on Club Penguin, however they were later released to be available to both non-members and members. Flag pins are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Flags and are slightly larger than most pins. Together with the Rockhopper's Key Pin and Moss Key Pin, they are the only pins that are permanent. Trivia *All pins are either obtained (most of them), bought (Christmas Tree Pin) or unlocked (Castle Pin). *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus Pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the pinata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Currently, the only pins that will definitely never be gone are the Rockhopper's Key Pin and the Moss Key Pin. *There was an activity in the 101 Days of Fun that involved putting on an ice cream apron and leading penguins to a pin, the Ice Cream Sundae. *On June 10, 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote on the next pin; the one chosen was a Beach Umbrella Pin. *The only times free collectible pins weren't free was during Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair tickets, Fall Fair 2008, in which the Yellow Balloon pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair tickets, The Penguin Times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, at the Fall Fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, at the Fall Fair 2010 in which the Popcorn Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, and at the The Fair 2011, where the Balloon Pin could be bought for 70 Tickets. *The Fire Pin was the 100th pin. *Pins never come back, except for the Ruby Pin and the Toothbrush Pin. *Despite the fact that past pins can be found in the Yearbooks, they can't be added to your Player Card. *The only places on which pins were never hidden are the: Town, HQ, Command Room, EPF Command Room, VR Room, Ninja Hideout, Fire Dojo and the Water Dojo. *The 200th pin may probably released on April 5, 2012 unless something strange happens. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Flags and Pins Category:Pins Category:Article